disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz
Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz is a character from the Disney Channel's Phineas and Ferb. He was created by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and is voiced by co-creator and writer Dan Povenmire. Background Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz is a mad scientist who heads his own corporation, Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He takes pleasure in attempting to wreak havoc on citizens of the Tri-State Area. With the exception of one episode, Heinz always has unusual contraptions on-hand. Also in every episode, his nemesis Perry the Platypus, foils his plans. It is unknown if Heinz knows the Flynn-Fletchers personally but his other family members have met them. Instead of being truly evil, Heinz is rather overly-dramatic and eccentric. He occasionally acts like a normal guy (being mildly nice, especially to his daughter). His bitter attitude was the result of a miserable childhood as seen in flashbacks spanning several episodes. Although, is it not explained why he does misdeeds in Danville rather than his native country. Heinz is a multi-billionaire, thanks in part to the monthly alimony payments he receives from his ex-wife. He has a tendency to add the "-inator" suffix to all of his nefarious contraptions with the exception of the "Shrinkspheria" in Mom's Birthday and "Termite Controlling Helmet" in the episode The Magnificent Few. His father cruelly forced him to spend his childhood dressed as a lawn gnome whilst other children played. Despite inviting other children to his birthday parties, no one attended, and his birthday cakes were always eaten by Doonkelberry Bats. Heinz's own parents didn't even show up on the day he was born. Heinz was unable to grow facial hair during his teenage years, and still seems unable to as an adult. Heinz was also, in is father's heart, replaced by a dog his father won in a contest. His father named the dog 'Only Son' because he claimed that it was like his only son (unlike Doofenshmirtz) and was a spitzen hound. Like many of his generation, Heinz is a fan of Love Händel. At the end of Dude, We're Gettin' the Band Back Together!, Heinz can be seen at the Love Händel reunion gig performing the Pogo dance. Heinz then slam dances in the mosh pit with two unfortunate audience members. As revealed in the episode, Kermillian's Comet, Heinz often uses humorous passwords to unlock his machines (such as "Doofilicious", which Perry the Platypus successfully guessed in one episode). It is seen in one episode that his favorite food is Limburger cheese. As proven in the episode Toy to the World, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has a problem with seasickness. As revealed in Greece Lightning, he has a giant robot man named Norm who also appears in Traffic Cam-Caper. In The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein, he is unable to go on with his plan due to a power outage, so he tell Perry a story of one of his ancestors (who a Doofenshmirtz-parody of Dr. Jekyll and Hyde) encounter with a Platypus-Monster (which a parody of Frankenstein). When the power is restored Doofenshmirtz it is to late to carry out his plan and is forced to postpone his plan until the next day. He tells Perry to come around time of his Evil Monolog (despite being enemies they seem to have a good working relationship). It's revealed in Unfair Science Fair and Unfair Science Fair: The Return that he presented to science fairs during his childhood with his "Inator" (also saying that he had unoriginal names), but he always lost against a bicarbonate volcano. Relationships * Perry the Platypus: His nemesis who foils his schemes in every episode. They have a "relationship" in the sense that they love to hate each other. In It's About Time!, Doofenshmirtz finds another nemesis, Peter the Panda, and tells Perry to "move on and begin fighting other people". They end up on a parody of Dr. Phil's show, Dr. Feelbetter, in order to get counseling because of this new-found nemesis. Doofenshmirtz fails to recognize Perry unless he's wearing his hat. This occurred on three occasions: During Gnome Beach Party of Terror, A Hard Day's Knight, then again in Attack of the Fifty Foot Sister. * Vanessa Doofenshmirtz: His sarcastic teenage daughter who spends every other weekend with him. She doesn't seem to appreciate his antics, as exhibited by her reluctance to help him with his schemes. In I Scream, You Scream, she tries to convince her mother that he's really evil and that Perry the Platypus is his nemesis. Doofenshmirtz is convinced that she has "taken interest in the family business". Doofenshmirtz does seem to genuinely love her, but his tendency to assume she wants to be a villain like him, combined with his general cluelessness, causes problems. In Dude, We're Gettin' the Band Back Together!, his mindset causes problems for him when he plans her surprise Sweet 16. He assumes that Perry is also her nemesis, and ties him to a giant firecracker as the "grand finale" of her party. He also decorates the location for the party with the sort of childish decorations she and her friends despise, and invites her friends without asking her, leading to potential embarrassment. (Vanessa is never too thrilled with his attempts to surprise her, as seen from the numerous baby and childhood photos of her in his wallet.) Fortunately, the ensuing battle with Perry trashed the room and the decorations, leaving the decor much more suited to Vanessa and her friends' liking. * Charlene Doofenshmirtz: Ex-wife. Despite their being divorced, they seemed to have split amicably; according to Charlene, they separated because they "just wanted different things" (as said in I Scream, You Scream). However, she's still not convinced that he's evil; she thinks that he's just a bit eccentric and has too much free time on his hands. She attends the same cooking class as Phineas Flynn's mother, Linda Flynn. *'Roger Doofenshmirtz': His brother, who, as Heinz explains in Tree to Get Ready, is clearly the favorite of his mother. Roger was given the key to the city of Danville for his civic work. Heinz attempts to hypnotize pigeons with a "Poopinator" to defecate on him. Ultimately, Perry turns the tables on Heinz. As seen in Hail Doofania!, when Roger is elected governor of Danville, Heinz tries to one-up Roger by creating his own country. *'Others': Heinz appears to have an active love life. He has had several relationships with women since his divorce. In I, Brobot, he attempts to erase absurdly-long messages from one such woman's answering machine. Schemes & Inventions (by episode) All of his inventions end in "-inator", with the exception of "Shrinkspheria" in the episode Mom's Birthday, "Termite Controlling Helmet" in the episode The Magnificent Few, and in the episode A Hard Day's Knight, where he doesn't have an invention. * Rollercoaster: Plans to throw the Earth off of its axis. * Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror: Steals all of the lawn gnomes in the Tri-State Area in order to destroy them all. * Flop Starz: Builds a giant robot in attempt to take over the Tri-State Area. * The Fast and the Phineas: Wants to deflate every inflatable in the world, except the machine is kept in his hot-air balloon. * Lights, Candace, Action!: Builds the Age Accelerator-inator in order to age a piece of gourmet cheese. However, Perry eats it and Doofenshmirtz uses it to age Perry the Platypus instead. * Raging Bully: Creates the Slave-inator, which hypnotizes everyone into doing whatever he tells them to do. There is also a "Clean Up Party Mess" button. * Candace Loses Her Head: Plans to dig to China and build a toll road to be rich. * I, Brobot: Tries to erase all of the messages on his girlfriend's answering machine. * Run Away Runway: Creates copies of himself to do all the waiting for him. * The Magnificent Few: Uses brain-controlled termites to destroy all the wood in the tri-state area so he can sell aluminum siding. * S'Winter: Plans to melt all the chocolate in the tri-state area and put it all in his own candy factory. * Jerk De Soleil: Creates a device that makes everybody's voice higher, making his seem lower by comparison. * Are You My Mummy?: Creates "woodenator", which takes the wood away from a dam so he can have beach-front property. * Ready for the Bettys: Creates a destructo-ray, but he doesn't do much with it though as Perry locks him in the closet since Phineas and Ferb stumbled on the mission. * I Scream, You Scream: Tries to create a space-laser-inator but ends up making a sundae machine instead. It turns out that Ferb took the laser plans by mistake because he was distracted by the lovely Vanessa. * Toy to the World: Tries to build a Great Wall around the tri-state area and make people pay to get in or out. * Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face: It's his week off. He goes on a date from a girl he met online. * It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World: He plans to destroy all the monster trucks in the Tri-State Area so he can replace them with his own line of monster trucks. He also creates a machine to locate monster trucks. * Mom's Birthday: Creates a machine that will make everything he hates shrink until it can't be seen. * Journey to the Center of Candace: Builds the "Make-Up-Your-Mind-Inator" that destroys anybody that can't make up their mind. He also tries to "mix it up a little", telling Perry his plan before he captures him. * It's About Time!: Makes Perry jealous by replacing him with Peter the Panda. Later they end up on "Dr. Feelbetter" and he reveals that it was a plan to get secret agents together and freeze them for his giant chess board. * Dude, We're Gettin' the Band Back Together!: Plans a party for his daughter, Vanessa. He also ties Perry to a giant fire-cracker for the finale. * Tree to Get Ready: Plans to ruin his brother's ceremony by covering him in pigeon doo-doo. * The Ballad of Badbeard: Is moving into his new lair. However, he has two crocodiles and a trap ready for Perry. * Greece Lightning: Creates a giant robot man, due to the fact that the platypus population is dropping because of humans. * Leave the Busting to Us: Tries to control the weather with weather pellets and a machine, but ends up creating a tornado that destroys his lair and much of the Tri-state area. It is also revealed that Doofenshmirtz was interested in magic during his youth. * Crack That Whip!: Plans to destroy the statue of Rutherford B. Hayes, because he is known for his long beard. The plan arose because Doofenshmirtz was jealous of people who could grow facial hair. * The Best Lazy Day Ever: Plans to make everyone else ugly, because he is not handsome in his view. He also creates the Slow-Motioninator to slow down Perry, so he can't stop him. * Boyfriend From 20,000 B.C.: Plans to destroy all Sandwich Suits in the Tri-State Area with his "Sandwich Suit Awayinator". * Voyage to the Bottom of Buford: After accidentally catching a kitten, people think he is on the good side, so he uses his "Media Erasinator" to erase the image of him catching the cat. * A Hard Day's Knight: Goes to an Evil Convention in London, where Perry is in disguise as Dr. Loyd Wexler. * Traffic Cam-Caper: Doesn't really have one, since this episode takes place during the middle of the night, but he lets Perry borrow his old robot, Norm. * Bowl-R-Ama-Drama: Plans to freeze the Tri-State Area with his giant penguins, after which he will sell hot chocolate for a million dollars. * "The Flying Fishmonger": Plans to kick sand all over the house of his old bully. * Got Game: invents the "Misbehave-inator" to wreck the competition at a Dog Show. * Put That Putter Away: Uses a giant leaf blower to blow leaves on his neighbor's yard. * Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?: Steals all the Mr. Slushy Burger statues from the Tri-State Area and tries to write a new jingle for them. * Comet Kermilian: Steals all steaks in the Tri-State-Area and plans to turn them into glasses. He also builds a computer controlled heat ray. * "Out Of Toon" : Makes a machine that causes everything it zaps to dance nonstop because you can't defeat evil while dancing. * "Hail Doofania!" : Creates his own evil country because he is fed up with his brother being the mayor. Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Villians